1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, and more particularly to an assembly of a receptacle and a plug connectors for transmitting power between circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Designers of electronic circuits generally are concerned with two basic circuit portions, the logic or signal portion and the power portion. In designing logic circuits, the designer usually does not have to take into account any changes in power properties, such as resistance of circuit components that are brought about by changes in conditions, such as temperature, because current flows in logic circuits are usually relatively low. However, power circuits can undergo changes in power properties because of the relatively high current flows. Consequently, connectors designed for use in power circuits must be capable of dissipating heat (generated primarily as a result of the Joule effect) so that changes in circuit characteristics as a result of changing current flow are minimized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,075 discloses a power connector assembly used in power transmission application, which includes a receptacle connector and a mating plug connectors assembled on a circuit board, the receptacle connector includes an insulating receptacle housing and receptacle contact assembly assembled in the insulating receptacle housing, the plug connector has an insulating plug housing and plug contact assembly assembled in the insulating plug housing. Each of the receptacle contact includes two pieces of planar base portions connected on the top, and an upper and a lower curved contacting arms extending forwardly from the front of the base portion. When the receptacle connector is mated with the plug connector, the plug and the receptacle contacting arms resiliently contact with each other, the receptacle contact deforms under the pressing force when the plug contact being inserted, while the U shaped connection portion on top of the planar base portions of the receptacle contact can provide an opposite supportive force to keep the contacting portion of the receptacle contact from over deforming. Also, the receptacle as disclosed in this patent is configured in one piece, the connection portion of the base portion of the contact is U shaped, which needs to be bent after the base portion of the contact has been stamped, the process of bending normally results in a crack of the contact at a position where is bent, consequently the power conductive characteristics of the material could be influenced and the quality could be affected also. Moreover, the high temperature during welding could also cause the relief of the inner metal stress of the bent contact, which could influence the precision of welding foot of the contact due to the expanding of the contact, as a result, the contact could not be smoothly contacted with circuit board or the welding foot of the contact could also be broken.
To overcome the disadvantages as disclosed in this patent, another Chinese Utility Model patent No. 200820031892.1 of the present applicant on an invention of a power connector assembly and mating contacts used thereof discloses an improved receptacle contact. Each of the receptacle contact pair includes a pair of independent receptacle contacts. Each of the receptacle contacts includes a rectangular planar base portion, a mounting leg extending downwardly from the base portion, and a contacting arm extending forwardly from the base portion. The receptacle contact is configured in two pieces and manufactured directly by injection mould without the above problems occurred during bending process, therefore the quality can be effectively improved while the cost of manufacturing can be reduced, also it can be easily assembled, the manufacturing process becomes simple while the quality can be stabilized. In addition, because no connection or support is provided between the receptacle contacts, the contacting arm of the receptacle contact intends to be over deformed or crumpled due to the pressing force exerted when the plug contact is inserted into the contacting arm of the receptacle contacts, therefore the performance of power transmission of the receptacle contacts could be influenced.
Therefore, an improved power connector assembly for delivering power between circuit boards is required.